


Hot Drinks and Sweet Talks

by Kujourchi



Series: Miraculous/Eater [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, beginning of a relationship, but you don't need to read it at all to understand, hugs and hand-holding, post-reveal, this takes place after Heroes Who Save and/or Kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujourchi/pseuds/Kujourchi
Summary: Post Heroes Who Kill and/or Save, Marinette and Adrien know each others identities. Marinette's just chilling in her room when a kitty drops by. Talks while drinking hot beverages occur. If you're here for talking about feelings and best friends supporting each other, you're at the right place. This short can be read without reading the previous story, you'll understand 100%.





	

The screen glow hadn’t bothered Marinette for the last couple hours, but all of a sudden it seemed too bright. Blinking blearily, she realized the sun had fallen down on her. Much too early in her opinion, but that’s winter for you.

She still held a tepid cup of tea in her hands, the mug a disastrous rendition of Chat. It was created one summer day when Alya had gotten tired of the calm holiday and wanted to spend quality time with her friends. She had decorated hers in quotes in the style of a newspaper, using some strange advanced technique she’d picked up from a DIY website. Mari had been confident in her own skills, but could only grimace at the finished product. Nino and Adrien had been there too. She yearned for the summer.

The tea wasn’t as much of a comfort as it was an hour ago, but cuddled up in her comforter she didn’t have the heart to get up. Tikki was also cuddled next to her, fast asleep, and standing up would definitely wake her up.

Her laptop sat on her desk, a fashion-centered reality show played over the whirring from the cooling fan. It was interesting but it moved along very slowly and she only half-heartedly paid attention to all the interviews and commercials, instead focusing on scrolling the net. She was just browsing through ladybug related sweets (cupcakes, raspberry meringues, and chocolate mousse cups all in a cute red background with black spots) when she heard a strange knocking. She paused the show, and listened again to make sure it wasn’t from her computer. The knocking continued.

She held Tikki to her chest and got up, tripping only a little bit out of the blanket. Slightly lifting the ceiling hatch, she saw a figure with a small smile waving a hand in her direction.

She waved him in. Chat’s face was covered with a glamour, but she still did her best to find Adrien underneath the mask. She waited for him to speak while looking curiously at his kind eyes.

“I was in the area, and I don’t know if you’ve ever had a food craving as bad as this my princess! I could have detransformed and gone to a store, but I couldn’t resist having a reason to drop by. Do you have any hot chocolate? With a little cinnamon?”

“You don’t need a reason to drop by Chat, I’m happy to see you! It’ll take me five minutes to make it, stay out of sight up here alright kitty?” She said, brushing the snow off his hair and ears.

He blushed, his eyes crinkling up, and suddenly she felt his arms around her shoulders. Pulling her in, her head rested on his chest and she felt him rest on her head. His suit was chilly, but of what she could feel his face was warm. She heard him smelling her.

“Chat, get off!” She easily pushed him off her but his face was still beaming. “I’ll go get your hot chocolate, do something productive and wash your fur or something.”

She kept the lights off and softly closed the door. Chat visited maybe once a week and he always had an excuse, although sometimes they were flimsy at best. It started in the winter time, because before then they could always meet up outside. They both loved running through Paris at night. The problem now was that Marinette didn’t want to go out when it was so cold, and she only transformed to fight off Akumas. Before she had the chance to even miss meeting up with Chat, he’d shown up at her window (without invitation) asking to borrow her book for French class. And now it had been about a month and she expected him to visit.

Her parents would be closing the shop soon but right now she had the kitchen to herself. Wanting matching cups, she took Adrien’s cup off the shelf. He had made it the day they decorated mugs and it was Ladybug themed with the handles being literal wings. His had turned out really well and he had gifted it to her that day. It was really sweet of him and Marinette wanted to exchange gifts with the one she made too, but was to self-conscious of the garbage mug she’d made. Instead she gave him a light summer jacket which he wore constantly to her embarrassment. Okay and to her happiness damn he made her so happy.

Tikki was waking up slowly, and Mari placed her on a clean tea towel while she prepared the drinks.

Her mom had left the jar of powder on the tabletop. Marinette just reached for it and placed three tablespoons into the Ladybug themed cup. The mix was made of combined milk powder, sweetener, creamer, cocoa, cinnamon, and marshmallows. She placed a different cup of milk into the microwave and waited for it to beep, before taking the cup and mixing the hot milk into the cup with the mix.

The aroma was incredibly sweet, and the hot chocolate was foamy with a couple marshmallows floating at the top.

Tikki was awake now and Mari caught her up on Chat.

“This is so sweet!” Tikki said, “You two have your alone time, alright? I’m gonna go back to sleep. Winter isn’t the best time for me, as you’ve noticied!” She zipped off to Mari’s bed.

Warming up her own tea with hot water, Marinette carried the two cups up to her room. She didn’t want to deal with opening the door while her hands were occupied so she just called out to Adrien who opened it right after, as if he was standing right outside the door.

“Give me give me,” He chanted, while making grabbing hands at the Ladybug mug.

Her eyes followed Chat with his mug, moving happily to sit on her chaise. He faced her, sitting crossed legged.

She raised her eyebrow slightly. Adrien had been in her room more than a couple times, but it seemed that whenever he came in as Adrien he was more careful about her belongings. He sat straighter, and asked permission to touch her things. As Chat it seemed like he felt right at home and Mari wondered whether he’d gone through any of her stuff while she was gone.

Shaking her head slightly in disbelief, she joined him on the chaise, facing the circular window. Outside was still and cold, a blanket of snow on every house. On the pavement you could still see some shoppers and Mari was proud to see more than a couple held paper bags from their shop.

Chat still hadn’t drank the hot chocolate and instead was blowing on it softly. She took a sip of her warm tea, happy that the previous tea made hers the perfect temperature to drink.

“It looks really cold out there. Want to take a hat with when you’re done?”

Chat smiled at her, “I’ll be alright. You’re right that my face feels like it’s going to fall off, but if I run I’ll be back home quickly enough.” That didn’t placate her at all.

“I’ll bring you a hat, no exceptions!” Adrien rolled his eyes a little but she could also see his unwavering smile. He was still facing her which made her self-conscious enough to turn herself to face him instead of the window. Maybe he’d get flustered and turn away himself.

Adrien just continued to blow the hot chocolate. Soon her entire room smelled of it, and quickly it was almost like the scent warmed the room by a couple degrees. Or maybe that was Chat’s eager gaze, following her form searching for a winter hat. Typically her room was great, she did have a portable heater and the bakery from the first floor warmed the entire house. But since her room was at the very top, with a hatch leading to the outside, it could get drafty.

Finding a non-descript black hat, she placed it on his head herself. No need for him to ‘accidently’ forget it when he left.

She wanted to reach out and hold his hand, but it was preoccupied by the cup. Instead, she put her hands on his cheeks.

Throwing down her embarrassment to the bottom of some deep dark hole somewhere far away, she warmed up his face by placing her tea warmed hands up against him.

His reaction was so cute. His eyes went wide and happy, and he nuzzled against her hands.

“You’re right, maybe I do need a hat. You’re really warm, it feels so good!”

 _It’s just Chat_ , she chanted in her head, _he’s just a cute kitty cat. And sure I love him but aren’t most cats loveable? Plus he really is very cold._

She placed her hands over his ears (the real ones) and he groaned. She could tell why, they were freezing.

“Adrien! This is really bad, you could get frostbite!”

“Not if you didn’t warm me up so well Princess.”

“Yes well. Maybe you don’t deserve it. You have to take good care of yourself, keep yourself healthy.” Even though she said it, she still didn’t move her hands.

“I’ll take better care of myself for you.” It felt as if fire went up inside her, and she blushed suddenly and violently.

“Chat, it’s not just for me! You silly flirt of a cat. I can’t believe it.” She murmured.

He finally took a sip of the drink and moaned. She couldn’t face him anymore, and dropped her head to avoid his gaze. She was still worried about him so she couldn’t bear to move her hands back, but she felt so incredibly embarrassed.

“This is so good! I’m coming here every time I want hot chocolate now, it’s too delicious not to!”

“If you show up freezing like this again don’t bother, I won’t serve you.”

“I promise I’ll wear a hat! Cat’s honor!”

“I’m so sure.”

There was a moment of silence as Adrien continued drinking, and Mari felt like his face was not going to fall off anymore so she released him.

“Thanks for taking care of me Marinette. It means a lot to me, you know? I’m really really thankful that we’re friends.”

Her hands were restless in her lap, but she managed to look him straight in the eye as she replied.

“You mean a lot to me too. Both as Chat and Adrien. You’re my best friend.”

He sighed deeply and Mari thought his eyes looked slightly watery.

“You’re mine too. I kind of can’t believe it. Remember back in college, when I just transferred? That was such a weird time of my life. I’m glad you were a part of it then, I’m really glad that you’re still in my life now too. Let’s stay friends okay? Even if we got to different Universities, or move, or no matter what happens.”

“Let’s pinky promise. A Pawmise.”

“You’re a strange cat,” She said laughing, but she still held out her hand and they shook on it. With their pinkies.

Instead of separating their hands, they clasped together and held each other tightly.

“College was strange. I remember it really clearly.”

“Me too,” and Chat paused then as if he was waiting for her to continue. Mari realized she had something on her mind.

“So before you transferred,” She started and held tightly to his hand as she did, “I had a hard time from Chloe. I guess you saw a little bit of it when you just came, with the misunderstanding. But that was when I was finally able to stand up to her. Alya helped me a lot.”

He nodded his head. He looked as if he was listening to her very intently, so instead of continuing like that she turned her face down and started to play with his hand. The latex was a familiar feeling. The pads on his hands that helped with grip were a funny texture. She continued talking like that,

“But before Alya transferred in I always avoided confrontation. If something didn’t work out, I tried not to mind too much and just did things another way. I guess I was sort of bullied, but it was nothing I couldn’t stop if I was determined to act on it. I just never acted on it.”

“And being Ladybug, it was a big confrontation thing for me. I had to fight and I couldn’t run away like I usually did. Not that I didn’t try to run away from it, I totally did. I almost forced Tikki onto Alya. She loved superheroes and wasn’t afraid to do what she loved. She wouldn’t run away from it.”

She glanced up to make sure he wasn’t bored of her talking, but he had such a kind expression on his face that she couldn’t handle it and looked back to their intertwined hands.

“But bam, I was faced with the decision to save her or let her be hurt. Of course I saved her. Since then I feel like my personality changed a lot. But it was also hard, you know? It felt like I always always had to be brave.”

Chat spoke as she thought, “Being brave is being scared but finding a way through it.” Marinette snorted lightly.

“Ya I’ve heard that quote before. I guess it felt like I was scared all the time then and I didn’t have the chance to have a breather.”

He took her hand, not allowing it to continue playing with his, and she looked up. He looked legitimately worried about her, so she quickly backtracked.

“I’m okay now! I swear, the hero stuff comes really naturally to me _now_.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you then.”

She smiled at him, feeling warmed by his feelings.

“It’s not like I let you be for me then. I guess dealing with you was one thing I wasn’t very good at then. Okay dealing with is the wrong way to say it… talking with you? Hanging out with you? Looking you in the eye?”

She laughed nervously. He let go of her hands, and all of a sudden his palms were on her cheeks forcing her to look him in the eye. He squeezed her cheeks together so she felt ridiculously like a chipmunk.

“Looks like that’s a-okay now!”

“Whu ar yu doin.”

“This is a good look for you!”

She pulled her head back and looked at him reproachfully. He refused to look guilty, and couldn’t keep his laughter in. After a moment she joined him too. _I really like you, you idiot!_

Wait. Was that in her head or in her mouth. It… it might have slipped out. He didn’t notice anything out of the order though and she wanted to fall apart when he replied,

“And I like you too, Purrincess!”

She guessed her shocked expression was a little too ridiculous when he leaned in and kissed her on the nose.

“Was that okay?” He asked, giggling.

She leaned in and bit him on the nose.

“What was that for!?”

“You’re taking this so casually! Are you being serious? This is serious business!”

“Of course I am! Wasn’t I obvious enough as Chat? I really really like you!”

“Well, I didn’t know if the flirting was just for fun. We had anonymity, it’s easier to do that kinda stuff!”

“It’s not like I stopped after our reveal though?”

“You toned it down, like a lot!”

“Well you still acted pretty shy towards me then and I was trying to keep your civilian personality in mind.”

Marinette just murmured about him being impossible.

“Well I can dial it up again if you miss it!”

She looked at him incredulously.

“No you know what? You’re done with your hot chocolate, you can get out of here and we can talk when you’re not slap-happy.”

“That’s not possible now Marinette! You like me, right? Of course I’m happy!”

“Give me the cup.”

“Nuh-huh. Say it again.”

“Chat.” She argued.

“Please?”

She looked away, at the window. She felt his hand on her shoulder and he scooted forward towards her. She let out a little giggle and turned towards him, hugging him. He wasn’t cold anymore, he’d warmed up and smelled of the outside and of hot chocolate. He felt very secure next to her. As if this was all real.

“I like you.” She said into him, and heard him giggle.

“Shut up.” She said.

“I like you too, Mari, My Lady.”

They sat wrapped up in each other for a moment, but leave it to Chat to ruin the moment.

“By the way, I really like your Chat mug; it really speaks to me. And you have the Ladybug mug I gave to you, maybe you wouldn’t mind parting with it?”

“That thing?” She asked, “But it looks like a monstrosity. I can get you a different Chat mug if you want?”

“No! It’s not worth it if you’re not the one who made it.”

“Well if you’re being serious, sure go ahead. Give me a sec to wash it up.”

“Nah I got it,” He said and took her cup and tea. He chugged down her tea and smiled at her.

“You come to my house. Drink my tea. And hot chocolate. And take my mug. And expect that to be okay?! Chat there was at least half a cup left in there you thieving kitty!”

“I’ll make it up to you! I’ll buy you dinner and tea of course. It’s a date.”

“You want to go on a date with me?”

“I want to go on a date with you right now but I’m holding back.”

“Wow. Okay. A date huh. Sounds dangerous.”

“Danger is my middle name.”

“Adrien you don’t have a middle name.”

“Shhh.”

They sat wrapped up in each other for another minute. Their mugs were on the ground casting shadows by light from the window. It was very dark inside, but the outside was lit up by the street lamps that were reflected from all the snow everywhere. Chat’s suit was a strange fabric, but not altogether uncomfortable. He was now warmed up and made Mari feel very good. Very safe and loved.

It was bittersweet when she finally moved back from him. On one hand, she was feeling a little overwhelmed. Her best friend likes her, they’re hugging, and they’re going to date. But he felt so nice that she didn’t even want to let him go. He pet her on the head softly before grabbing her Chat mug and headed home.

She watched him jump from her roof, his feet leaving paw prints in the snow.


End file.
